after kingdom hearts
by ahriufakir19
Summary: got inspired by Faded and Forgotten v.v story Forever and Always so i decided 2 write my own version kinda


After Kingdom Hearts

By: Ashley Jones

* Six Hours Before*

"Sora, Riku, Princess Kairi, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy I have found where Aqua and Cyrah are at and also the place where Ventus's heart is but I am afraid to say I have yet to find Terra and I need you to go and save them" said Yen Sid

"Sir where can we find the three of them?" asked Mickey

"Aqua and Cyrah are on The Beach That Never Was in The World That Never Was with Ansem the Wise and you can find Ventus's heart in your heart Sora" said Yen Sid

"We will bring them back I know what the risks are and I am willing to risk it" said Sora. With that Kairi, Riku, Sora, Lea, Donald, and Goofy all went and collected Cyrah, Aqua and Ansem from the dark realm then went to what was now called The Castle That Never Was to return Ventus's heart to him which caused Roxas and Namine to become their own people since Kairi use to have Cyrah's heart inside of her. As soon as they had Ven they left to go back to Yen Sid when Aqua, Cyrah, and Ven felt Terra nearby which happened to be Twilight Town where Roxas and Namine were also so they collected the three of them then returned to The Mysterious Tower.

* Six Hours Later*

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Lea, Roxas, Namine, Aqua, Terra, Cyrah, and Ven (as everyone took to calling him after he told them to) were all sitting in the living room of The Mysterious Tower catching up when all of a sudden Master Yen Sid came in to talk to them; just minutes after Ven, Cyrah, and Lea walked out and went to the kitchen to go get something to eat since for two of them it has been twelve years since they had eaten last.

"So what are we going to do now that we have saved those who need saving?" asked Kairi

"What we do now is have three of you one who has been ready for twelve years and two who just recently proved ready for the Mark of Mastery Exam take it" said Yen Sid

"Who Master?" asked Sora

"Terra, Ventus, and Cyrah" replied Yen Sid

"Good luck Terra, Ven, and Cyrah...," said Kairi "...where are Lea, Ven, and Cyrah anyway?"

"This is bad very bad" said Aqua, Terra, Roxas, and Namine just as there was an explosion from the kitchen

"I am guessing that they are in the kitchen" said Riku with that they all ran to investigate the source. Only to arrive in time to see Cyrah and Ven covered in soot and Lea laughing hysterically at them

"Lea it's not smart to laugh at people who for twelve years didn't have a heart" said Cyrah as she blew her bangs out of her eyes

"What could you two do?" asked Lea

"It's also not smart to mess with people who know fairies" said Ven as he and Cyrah smirked

"Why would that mat-" was all Lea got out before he was drenched in water, flour, and glitter that Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether dumped on him adding to the mess that was the soot filled kitchen causing all of them to laugh until they heard the clearing of a throat behind them and stopped instantly and looked to see who it was. They saw Master Yen Sid, Mickey, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, and Namine all standing there

"Ummmmm hi" said Lea

"What can we do you for?" asked Cyrah

"Well you six can clean up your mess then we need to talk" said Yen Sid then they all left so the six can get cleaned up and so could the kitchen when that was done Lea, Ven, and Cyrah met up with the rest in Yen Sid's office to find out what Yen Sid needed to talk about. While they were in the office Cyrah felt a vision coming and missed Sora saying that her, Terra, and Ven are ready to take the exam as the vision had started at that moment.

*Start of Vision*

There was a castle that was on fire and the air was filled with the screams of people as they tried to escape, a family picture was seen showing a man with red hair brown eyes, a women with blond hair red eyes, three teenage girls two with red hair brown eyes and one with blond hair and red eyes, a little boy with blond hair brown eyes, and an old lady with grey hair that was once red with brown eyes. Then it showed a picture of a man with long black hair and black eyes with an evil look in them and a lantern type object that seemed to glow green and a picture of a bald man that once had blond hair and gold eyes and then a clock that was frozen at the time of five o'clock at night then everything went black.

*End of Vision*

"So what did we miss?" asked Lea when the door was shut

"Terra, Ventus, and Cyrah are all ready to take the Mark of Mastery Exam" said Sora with a huge grin

"Cool" said Ven and Lea at the same time

"I am ready to try again" said Terra after that it was quiet which caused them all to look at Cyrah who just came out of a vision

"Cyrah are you okay?" asked Ven who stood to her left

"Ya but can I ask you a favor Sora?" asked Cyrah

"Ya what's the favor?" asked Sora

"Catch me" said Cyrah as she fainted and Sora quickly caught her and took her to her room to lay her down on her bed so she could be comfortable until she woke up. Cyrah woke up five minutes later to Aqua, Kairi, Namine, and Sora saying

"Ven you need to stop freaking out it is not going to help her"

"They are right young Ventus Cyrah will be fine but if you freak out she won't be" said Yen Sid then there was a groan from Cyrah as she woke up which caused Ven to run over and hover over her so the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Ven's face

"Whoa Ven to close" said Cyrah at that everyone including Ven laughed knowing that she was fine

"What did you see young Cyrah?" asked Yen Sid

"I-it will take too long to tell so I-I will show you" said Cyrah a bit shaky and with that she showed him what she saw. When Cyrah stepped back from showing Yen Sid her vision she said

"I need to go now" and got a nod from Yen Sid

"Mickey will join you" said Yen Sid with that both Cyrah and Mickey left through a portal of light while the rest waited for them to return it was a full twenty minutes later that they returned with a group of people.

"Cyrah are you okay?" asked Ven causing Cyrah to giggle and say

"Yes Ven I am fine"

"Anna where are we and what was that weapon that you used to get rid of Rasputin?" asked a red headed man

"Father, we are at 'The Mysterious Tower' home to Master Yen Sid and that was a Keyblade" said Cyrah.

"Daughter, will you introduce us to your friends?" asked a blond hair woman

"This is Master's Yen Sid, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi then there is Ventus/Ven, Lea, Terra, Roxas, Namine, Donald, Goofy, and lastly King Mickey" said Cyrah as the ones named waved

"Guys this is my dad King Fredrick, my mom Queen Lillian, my sisters Princesses Katherine and Elizabeth, my brother Prince William, finally my great-grandma on my mom's side Duchess Agatha" who as she named was pointed too Ven suddenly walked out of the room and Cyrah ran after him saying

"Ven wait let me explain." When she caught up to him he turned and asked

"When where you going to tell me? Or were you not going to say anything?"

"Ven I was going to tell you guys but that's kinda hard when you lose your heart for twelve years then as soon as we get back I had to go save my family and to top it all off we also have to take the exam and your worried that I wasn't going to tell you that-" Cyrah started but was stopped with a kiss from Ven when they separated Ven said

"Your right I am sorry I was just shocked"

"I know and I am sorry I should have told you guys sooner" said Cyrah and Ven pulled her closer to him

"So what should I call you?" asked Ven with a smirk

"You can call me Cyrah, Anna, Princess Cyrah, or Princess Anna" said Cyrah

"Can I call you Princess Annie?" asked Ven

"Yes you can but only you" said Cyrah

"Good" said Ven then he kissed her again they broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Cyrah's dad.

"Hello father what are you doing here?" asked Cyrah

"Looking for you two and just so you know my little Anastasia I approve of your boyfriend" said King Fredrick

"Daddy I told you not to call me by my full first name and thank you I think" said Cyrah with a blush causing her dad to laugh with that the three returned to the living room where the others were waiting

"Are you okay Ven?" asked Aqua

"Ya Princess Annie and I are cool" said Ven which caused everyone besides Ven and Cyrah to look confused for different reasons

"That's what he is calling me now and is the only one able to" said Cyrah

"Okay so what can we call you Anastasia?" asked Terra

"You may not call me that but you may call me Princess Anna, Princess Cyrah, Anna, Cyrah, or any other nickname if you so choose Ven to catch you up my full name is Anastasia Cyrah Romanoff Princess of Russia" said Cyrah

"I will stick to Cyrah" said Aqua and Terra

"I will call you Anna" said Sora, Riku, and Kairi

"I will call you Princess" said Yen Sid

"We will also call you Princess" said Mickey, Roxas, Namine, Donald, Goofy, and Lea

"Okay now that that is over with we can take the test right?" asked Cyrah

"Yes" said Yen Sid then they went to take the exam. After the exam was finished and they were masters they were trying to figure out what to do next

"CyCy can we please go play?" asked William as the other girls were saying how cute that was

"Yes Will we can anyone want to join us?" asked Cyrah all the kids and Donald and Goofy went with them

"Some of them maybe masters but all of them are kids at heart no matter what" said King Fredrick with that the adults got down to work.

"Hey CyCy watch this" said Will as he ran toward a dummy with a wooden sword when he got close enough he jumped into the air and swung the sword on the way down and landing with a good hit

"That's really good Will where did you learn that?" asked Cyrah

"I learned it from watching you" said Will proudly while giving her a hug that caused all the girls and guys to awe at how cute it was and Cyrah to have tears in her eyes "When we get home I will teach you more moves" said Cyrah

"Ok but why not now?" asked Will

"I need to ask Father if it is okay also I still have some things to learn" said Cyrah

"Okay" said Will

"Anna you know Father won't approve of this" said Katherine

"Or your boyfriend" said Elizabeth

"For your information Liz Father has already approved of Ven and I know he will Kat because the trainer was killed" said Cyrah which caused Liz to get mad

"What do you think Father would say if he found out that you left our world before now?" asked Liz

"What do you think Father would say if he found out about you dating and the other thing you did with the trainer?" asked Cyrah

"H-How d-did y-you k-know about th-that?" asked Liz

"You're not that good at keeping things hidden from your siblings" said Cyrah

"I won't tell Dad if you don't" said Liz frightened

"Deal" both of them said together and shook on it. Soon it was time to eat they were all talking when Cyrah asked

"Hey Dad can I train William to fight when we get back since the trainer isn't alive anymore?"

"Yes you may Anna" said King Fredrick

"Thank you Dad" said Cyrah

"I can't believe that you got what you wanted" said Liz

"I can't believe that you are making a big deal about teaching our brother how to fight" said Cyrah suddenly Liz got mad at Cyrah and yelled

"At least I am not telling Dad about how you left the world when you were five and met Ven in his world Anastasia!"

"Elizabeth!" yelled Cyrah

"Anastasia Cyrah Romanoff you left our world when you were five you are in so much trouble go to your room here you are grounded!" yelled Fredrick and Cyrah got up with a glare at her sister left the room slamming the door behind her. After the door closed everyone was silent until "I can't believe you did that Liz after you promised that you wouldn't" said Kat as she walked out with Will (who gave her a glare) to go check up on Cyrah

"Father I have to tell you something" said Liz

"What is it Elizabeth?" asked King Fredrick

"I have been dating the trainer and we have also made love to each other before he died" said Liz

"Elizabeth Marie Romanoff you are also grounded" said Queen Lillian and Liz walked out of the room

"Well that went well" said Lea and everyone busted out laughing. When they had finally stopped laughing Aqua said

"Wait Ven you met Cyrah before and you didn't tell us"

"I don't remember meeting her" said Ven

"That's because she made you forget and probably by accident too" said Lillian

"Why would that happen?" asked Aqua at the same time as Lea asked

"She can make people forget her?"

"Yes Lea and she would only do that if the person who knows her is in danger or she gets scared of someone that had a connection to the person she met" said Lillian

"So she probably made me forget because of Xahnort then since that's the age I was when he gave me the Keyblade" said Ven

"You should go ask her as well as anyone else who is wondering" said Lillian no one noticing that when they said Xahnort that Fredrick and Lillian looked at each other so the kids with Donald and Goofy went to do just that. When they got to Cyrah's room they heard her talking to her other two siblings

"Anna why did you make Ven forget that he met you before since when Liz said that he looked confused?" asked Kat

"I made him forget for three reasons" said Cyrah

"Which are?" asked Will

"One I got scared by Xahnort, two is a reason that you already know, and three I didn't want him to think I abandoned him after I left" said Cyrah

"You really cared about him didn't you?" asked Kat

"No-" said Cyrah and Ven slumped in sadness a little and hurt flashed in his eyes "I care about him no past tense" she finished and Ven cheered up

"Would you do the same thing if given the chance?" asked Kat.

"Yes" said Cyrah

"CyCy is Ven your soul mate?" asked Will and everyone behind the door silently choked

"How do you know about soul mates Will?" asked Cyrah while she and Kat giggled

"Mom told me about it so is he?" asked Will

"I don't know Will but he could be" said Cyrah

"Well you already said that you would make him forget you if you had to what else would you do?" asked Kat with a sigh Cyrah said

"I honestly would do anything for him but I would do the same for my family and friends"

"No the one thing you wouldn't do to your friends and family would be to make them forget about you" said Kat

"How do you know that Kat?" asked Cyrah

"When you ran away that last time you didn't make anyone forget about you but when you left Ven's world you made him forget you" said Kat

"CyCy why did you run away again?" asked Will

"Mother and Father set up an arranged marriage that I didn't want to go through so I ran away and they broke it off since they couldn't find me and that's why I didn't make you guys forget because then the wedding would still be on Kat" and Kat just gave her a look that said 'really'

"That doesn't means anything Kitty" said Cyrah

"Yes it does Annie or should I say Princess Annie since for as long as I have known you hated that nickname but as soon as Ven says it you love it that is what proves it right there" said Kat then it was silent and the audience outside of the door where thinking about what happened and what they hoped the answer would be.

"What you have nothing to say?" asked Kat which received no answer "See I knew it- oww! That was uncalled for" said Kat as Cyrah and Will laughed

"So you're not going to say I am wrong?" asked Kat

"I told you I DON'T KNOW but your wrong about the nickname I didn't hate it that's what Ven called me when I first met him I only hated it when other people called me that kinda like with my full name which the only ones who are going to be allowed to call me that when I am in trouble are going to be my family, Master Yen Sid, Mickey, and Ven" said Cyrah

"Okay and why don't you know what's going on?" asked Kat

"Someone is trying to mess with my mind" said Cyrah

"Anastasia Cyrah Romanoff you better not go after him it's not safe" said Kat

"Chill Katherine Rose Romanoff I am not going to go after him okay at least not now" said Cyrah

"Good" said Kat

"Well I am going to talk to Liz about what she did" said Cyrah as she walked to the door

"Okay" said Kat

"By the way if you guys want to listen in you might not want to think about what was said" suggested Cyrah to the group that was outside the door then after giving Ven a kiss on the cheek went to Liz's room. When she got to the room she knocked on the door then went in and said

"Hey Liz we need to talk"

"I am so sorry Anna I didn't mean it and I told Dad about the trainer" said Liz

"You did what! Elizabeth you shouldn't have done that I forgave you for what you said why would you be so stupid!?" yelled Cyrah

"Thank you for forgiving me and I did it because I broke my promise so I had to tell him to make it fair" said Liz

"You're welcome" said Cyrah and she left. When she was far enough away Cyrah opened up a light portal that would take her to the one person who could mess with her mind when she arrived she saw a bald man with gold eyes sitting down on a throne

"Hello Grandfather how have you been?" asked Cyrah

"Anastasia or is it still Cyrah it is good to see you again and I have been better you?" asked her Grandfather

"I have been the same Xahnort" said Cyrah

"Wonderful now how has that boyfriend been doing?" asked Xahnort

"That is none of your business just leave us all alone" said Cyrah and left before he could answer

"I wonder what would happen if your friends found out about me being your Grandfather" said Xahnort to himself. When Cyrah came back she heard Ven yell

"Princess Annie where have you been!?"

"I just had to go see someone" said Cyrah

"Who Anastasia Cyrah Romanoff?" asked Fredrick causing Cyrah to flinch at the question

"I had to see Grandfather he was messing with my mind" said Cyrah quietly

"Anna you know how dangerous he is do you not remember what he did to your friends not to mention that he killed your master and you go by yourself to see him" said Fredrick

"No I will never forget what he did and what he is still after" said Cyrah

"What is he after?" asked Lillian

"Two things Ven since he can create the X-blade and me because of my powers" said Cyrah

"Wait Xahnort is your Grandfather and he is after you and Ven?" asked Terra

"Yes even though we hate to admit it and also want to kill him" said Cyrah which then caused a blow up that ended up with Ven yelling

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me how can I trust you?" and running away followed by everyone else besides the family who then decided to leave

"I am sorry Anna" said Liz seeing her sister crying with that Cyrah disappeared leaving a way for her family to get home. After they left the gang calmed down and started to think

"I need to apologize to Princess Annie" said Ven

"I think that is a good idea but I am just wondering why did you bring that up now?" asked Aqua

"I love her Aqua and I can't stand not being with her" said Ven

"Then go to her and tell her that" said Sora

"I will" said Ven

"Do you even know where she is?" asked Terra

"Yes she is where we first met" said Ven

"Then go" said Lea

"What are you waiting for?" asked Riku

"Nothing Riku" said Ven then he left. When he arrived he saw Cyrah sitting under a tree and was crying

"Princess Annie, Love I am sorry I didn't mean it" said Ven as he ran up and hugged her

"Ven, Love I am sorry for not telling you" said Cyrah crying

"I don't care" said Ven and kissed her when they broke apart Ven asked

"So Annie, Love was Will right are we soul mates?"

"Yes Love we are soul mates" said Cyrah and they left after kissing one more time when they got back to Yen Sid's Cyrah was attacked with hugs

"I am sorry guys but I have to go get my family and I have to do something I wish you not see" said Cyrah

"Hurry back Love" said Ven and Cyrah nodded and after a peck on the cheek she left. Cyrah went home and collected her family then just as they were about to leave Xahnort came and attacked them Cyrah then opened a light portal and forced her family into it before stabbing Xahnort through the heart with the Keyblade killing him forever then going through one herself

"Anna are you okay?" asked Lillian

"Yes Mother and Xahnort is dead we are all safe and so is Kingdom Hearts so we don't have to worry and Vanitas is now free and is his own person and should be here soon" said Cyrah just as she finished Vanitas showed up and tackled her in a hug while saying

"Thank you for saving me" over and over again and they all celebrated and lived happily ever after.


End file.
